


And they were Roommates... (Moonmates!)

by moon_opals, thehousethatfloats



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mild mention of abuse, PTSD, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Umbrella is a much better ship name sorry, Umbrella?, dellumbra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_opals/pseuds/moon_opals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehousethatfloats/pseuds/thehousethatfloats
Summary: We wanted to read some Dellumbra smut and there wasn't any... so we wrote some.No plot as such, just a lovely sexy smutfic between two awesome women.





	And they were Roommates... (Moonmates!)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a true collab between House and Moonie! Can you tell who wrote which bits? Which bits about bits? This must be how Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman felt while writing Good Omens, but you know... dirtier. 
> 
> Please heed the warnings, there's no plot here it's just porn. Good ol' fashioned wlw porn. 
> 
> Also just to note, we both headcanon in this story setting that Penumbra and Lunaris have had... encounters in the past. He just seems like the time to exercise his power and authority in that way, you know? So she's pretty messed up about that. We differ on the exact backstory there so it's not 100% neccessary to subscribe to that headcanon for this story but it contextualises a couple of bits.
> 
> ENJOY THE SMUT!

Penny was awkward, a mess of limbs in the soft bed. Della chuckled as she nuzzled the Moonlander’s neck gently, her fingers dancing across the firm planes of her stomach. 

‘Is this okay?’ She asked, her voice a warm whisper in her lover’s ear. 

‘Y...yes,’ Penumbra managed to stutter, her face a flush of embarrassment but every nerve ending in her body screaming out for more of Della’s feather light touch. 

‘Just relax,’ Della continued, pressing kisses to her strong shoulder. She could feel the tension radiating off of her, and it was almost enough to make her suggest they stop, if it wasn’t for the fact that she could see the way that Penny’s nipples were tightening, turning to little pebbled peaks under the thin fabric of her shirt, and the way her breath hitched and her heart raced under her hands. She was enjoying this, she wanted this, and Della wanted nothing more than to show her everything that it could be. 

Her fingertips dipped under the fabric of Penumbra’s tank top and dragged it up across her stomach. Another little hitch of breath, but no objection. Penny seemed entranced by everything she was doing. Della decided to be a little bolder, and flattened her palm against the cool, blue skin, skirting upwards until she reached her goal. Her fingers brushed across one of Penny’s nipples and at the contact Penumbra bucked in her arms. 

‘Woah,’ Della soothed, stilling her hand just for a moment, cupping Penny’s full breast and smoothing her thumb across her apparently very sensitive nipple. ‘Easy, Penny. I’m gonna make you feel good, okay? It’s just you and me, Roomie.’ 

‘Okay,’ Penny nodded, turning her face to Della, who quickly kissed her damp forehead. 

‘These are fun,’ Della chuckled, testing the weight of the breasts in her hands. ‘Soft, but firm too. Just like the rest of you.’ 

‘There’s nothing soft about me,’ Penumbra objected, and Della just squeezed the flesh of her breast as though to prove a point. Penumbra fixed her with a look, and Della laughed. 

‘What? You gotta let me indulge here. I don’t exactly have much to play with in this area. Your breasts are magnificent, Penny,’ she said seriously, and shifted so that she could nuzzle closer to them, nipping and nudging her way down to her chest.

‘I... thank you?’ Penumbra blushed, and then gasped at the sudden wet warmth that closed around her nipple, soaking through the fabric of her shirt. ‘What are you doing?’ 

‘Loving you,’ Della murmured, her small but strong hand pushing Penumbra back into the pillows of her bed. ‘So why don’t you stop asking questions, and let me show you?’ 

Penny didn’t know what that meant, not completely, or not as it should be. Lunaris said the same thing with a different inflection, one that made her tremble in fear rather than pleasure.

She collapsed on the mattress, giving Della exactly what she needed, and her roommate chuckled deviously. She pressed her face between her breasts and blew air between. As unattractive as the act was, Penny found her back arching and a deep moan scaling out of her mouth.

Knowing she’d succeeded, Della gripped her nipples and twisted them ever so kindly - by no means softly or roughly but a sharp middle ground that engorged her clit with blood and thickened her walls. She pecked kisses between her breast, still pinching and circling her darkened nipples as she lined her neck.

“Are you having fun,” she whispered hotly in her ear. Penny didn’t want to admit how much this had changed her; the texture of her voice had released something inside her, wanting and starving. It needed to be fed.

Her throat was tight. Penny closed her eyes and nodded stiffly. “It is...,” she licked her mouth, “enjoyable.”

Della smirked. Penny felt it on her skin, and one of her hands left her breast and trailed downwards to tiptoe between her legs. Right to the patch of moon blonde fuzz. 

“Good, Roomie,” Della purred, her finger brushing over the bundle of nerves often forgotten. When she applied enough pressure, not too much by either measures, Penny let out a sharp gasp and a groan far deeper than she intended, but that was due to Della planting her mouth on her left nipple.

Her tongue - thinner and more flexible than Penumbra’s own, lavished around the violet pebble, and based on her work, Della wasn’t ready to let go anytime soon.

She teased with her fingertips just a little while longer, before easing one single digit into Penumbra’s wet heat. It was barely anything really, but immediately she felt her tighten around her, and she grew that little bit bolder. She withdrew her hand, pulled back from Penny’s heaving breast, just for a moment, enough to suck on her fingers, licking the taste of her from them and making sure they were slick and ready for their next venture.

Their gazed locked, one fearful, one determined, as Della’s hand dropped back down. She wasn’t so gentle this time. She rubbed a firm, insistent little pattern on that most sensitive spot, and just as Penny’s head dropped back onto the pillows from pure, unexpected pleasure, Della thrust her fingers inside.

‘Oh... _ gods _,’ was all Penny could manage as Della clamped her beak back around her nipple, sucking hard as her fingers pounded away, her thumb brushing expertly across the little bundle of nerves that seemed to thrum with unbearable sensation at her every stroke. 

Her middle fingers were nonstop, unable to stop at the sound of Penny’s deep breaths. Her breasts rose and fell in rhythm to Della’s thrusts, and the longer she struck, it forced more pressure to the area. Her tongue was the same, delighting at the rough skin falling victim to her saliva.

She tightened around her, like a small, cramped cavern in the center of the moon. Penny ran thick fingers through her hair, tangling her skin in Della’s pale locks. Unable to think. Unable to speak, besides moaning her goddess’ name, a thing that might have bothered Della had she not been so lost in the sound and feeling to think of anything else.

Her knees connected as her they hurtled onward toward her peak, and Della chuckled, adding more force to her work. She curled her fingers up, reaching an unusual spot she didn’t know existed in Moonlanders. It was spongy and tender, and despite Della not having discovered it within herself, she knew what it was.

“Oh...gods..._ Della! _” Was what she shuddered as she pulled on Della’s hair, tearing strands off her scalp.

‘No gods here, just me,’ Della grinned, and Penny barely noticed what she was doing as she shuffled her way further down the bed, levelling up to where her fingers were fucking her friend with everything she had. 

‘Come on Penny, let it go,’ Della urged, adding a third and pushing deeper inside. Penny’s cries grew louder and significantly more wordless. Della grinned, judging her moment just right. 

When the hot, strong walls began to lock down tightly around her fingers, she risked a few more brutal thrusts and then dipped her head, quickly replacing her fingers with her tongue. Her beak clamped Penumbra’s sex as she bucked into her face, and Della licked at her and thrust her tongue inside as deep as she could reach, unable to keep hold of a muffled giggle of pleasure as the slickness coated her face and ran down her chin.

With him, she never released, and she was under wise counsel to suspect that was the point. He wasn’t cruel or unkind. He never left a mark on her. She was as clean as she was the day she hatched from her father’s cocoon.

Release. _ Release _. She couldn’t see, that much she knew. Her senses were dead to this world and the next. She was only capable of understanding pleasure, and this pleasure was of a giving kind of cruelty. She moaned Della’s name and gripped her shoulders, crushing the woman between her thighs as wave on top of wave slammed into her. 

So tight. So definite. Undone was the only way to describe it, had description been possible at this point. Lost to the void, Penumbra focused on the apex of emotion overwhelming her, that forced tears out of her eyes as her breathing tried to regulate its pace. 

Slowly, she descended from her stricken high, and all she could see were stars. Stars brighter and hotter than the moon itself, shaming the sun on the far side of the universe. 

She was crying. _ Gods _. She was crying. She never cried - not even with him. Tears were unacceptable and pointless, but here she was, sobbing like a newborn. Della was close, ready with the gift of her touch to cradle her head. Penny tried to turn, snatch her gaze away, but Della wasn’t having it. Her grip was stronger, or Penny was weaker due to the inflation of emotion lowering her defense.

“I’m fine,” she blubbered pathetically. “I’m... I wasn’t expecting that.” Smiles resided in Della’s kisses, and she planted many as Penny trembled in her arms. 

“You’re going to be okay,” her reassurances were like wind chimes - focusing on the side rather than meaning. She caressed her cheek as she smoothed her hair. “You aren’t alone. I’m right here.”

For the first time in her life, Penny believed it.


End file.
